


If it Looks Like a Date

by trinielf82



Series: Pacific Rim AU/Jaeger Pilots [6]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	If it Looks Like a Date

"You sure you're ok?"  
Ty frowned as Nick gripped Kelly’s arm and led him to their seats at Mako’s.   
"Oh yeh i’m great Nicko"   
"Nicko?" Ty’s brow shot up as he met Nick’s eyes over Kelly’s head. Nick’s shrugged and slid into the seat next to the scientist. "Someone pinch me because i think i’m fucking dreaming right now" He muttered.   
Garrett’s chuckle brought his head around “It’s not unusual for people who are dating”  
"They are not dating! This is their first date" He looked over at Nick suspiciously "Or at least i think it is." But Nick wasn’t even paying the other men any attention. He was alternating between staring at Kelly’s face and his tattoos while they chatted.  
"Why are you even making this a big deal? You got a thing for O’Flaherty?"   
What? No…why would you….no!” Ty sputtered “He’s my best friend for god’s sake”  
"And you’ve never fucked a best friend before?"   
"There will be no fucking of best friends!"   
Garrett laughed a full on belly laugh that Ty felt all the way to his cock. God damn traitorous thing!   
"C’mon Grady, you must have noticed Nick is pretty easy on the eyes." Garrett’s eyes twinkled with amusement "You’d have to be dead not to notice how built the man is."  
Ty hand shot up “I’m going to stop you right there. Don’t even….” He blew out a breath “He’s like a brother to me ok. So stop.” He signaled a waiter so they could place their orders. Anything to stop Zane Garrett from saying another word, or laughing…or breathing for that matter.   
As soon as the waiter moved away with their orders Garrett turned to face him.  
"Shut up"  
The man’s mouth curved into a stupid grin “I haven’t even said anything yet”   
"I just know you’re gonna say something annoying to piss me off, so don’t"   
"So.why are you making a big deal about Nick and Kelly?"   
"Oh my god, your wife must have had the patience of a saint to put up with you" Ty blurted before he thought better of it. "Ah shit, I didn’t mean…."  
”It’s ok” Garrett muttered when his face clearly said it was anything but ok.  
Fuck. Way to go Grady.   
“Look man i’m sorry. That was a shitty thing to say, considering…everything”   
"It’s ok" Garrett assures him again. Why the hell isn’t the man ripping into him? His quietness is freaking him out.   
"Why aren’t you punching me in the face or something man" He wanted to know.   
Zane shook his head and looked back over at Ty, an almost smile on those way too distracting lips “It’s almost as if you enjoy our verbal sparring. You like getting me riled up Grady?”  
"If you’re gonna flirt with me Garrett, at least make sure i’m good and buzzed first. This will seem a lot less weird if my brain is sufficiently soaked in the hard stuff" And then Ty remembered the guy’s had issues with drinking. Jesus fucking Christ he just couldn’t say anything right tonight. "Sorry, i didn’t mean…."  
He suddenly had two very dark and piercing eyes inches away from his face. “Relax Grady. I intend to be very much sober, in case i decide to you know, lose my god damn mind and actually flirt with you.”   
Ty blinked “Well ok then”  
**********************************************************  
"Kelly no" Nick did not even bother to suppress his laughter.   
"But no Nicko seriously, think about it" Kelly’s eyes twinkled "I drifted with a kaiju! so i’m totally like the kaiju whisperer now. I’ve seeen things.!"  
Kelly’s excitement was pretty infectious but that didn’t stop Nick from thinking the man was short a few screws. But oddly enough that only seemed to add to his science nerd charm.   
Nick hadn’t even looked over at Ty or Zane since Kelly started talking. He was way to distracted by the man’s eyes, the colour of which he still couldn’t really pin down, and those damn tattoos. He really was leering at them.   
He’d mumbled out his order when the waiter’d come over to inquire. Kelly had pointed out that he pretty much just said “noodles” which considering that Mako’s was a noodles joint, was not very specific.   
"I’m gonna make a sign and everything" Kelly chattered on "Kelly Abbott, Kaiju Whisperer. Owen will probably rip this one down just like he did that other sign i made that one time. Maybe a sign for my desk is a better idea?"   
"You drifted with a kaiju brain Kelly, I’m pretty sure you can make whatever sign you want"  
Kelly grinned “Hmm that is true!” He reached out and ruffled Nick hair, which Nick was not at all prepared for. “Ohh it’s soft”   
Kelly’s hand continued to sift through Nick’s curls and his brain went into over drive, calling up an image of the man riding him, those hands gripping his curls for leverage.   
He reached up stop Kelly from practically petting him.   
"Sorry" Kelly pulled away "There i go making another faux pas"   
"No i liked it" Nick assured the man "Maybe a little too much." He revealed, smiling sheepishly   
Kelly’s smirk was just…sinful. “Well good then. Oh look our food’s here” He bounced in the chair “I’m starving.” Kelly peered over at Ty and Zane “Ooooh that looks good.” He indicated Zane’s bowl of steaming goodness “Sharesies?”  
Zane chuckled and Ty rolled his eyes “Seriously dude? Why didn’t you just order what he has?” He looked over at Nick “Yeah, so good luck with that” the that being Kelly.  
Kelly merely grinned and tasted his own noodles “Mmm i like” he announced with a satisfied slurp. He reached into his bowl and picked out a piece of meat and popped it into this mouth, chasing the sauce left behind on his fingers with his tongue.  
Nick’s eyes followed that tongue as it cleaned away the sauce from Kelly’s fingers. Sweet baby Jesus he was in trouble.   
”You wanna taste?”  
Nick’s head jerked up and met Kelly’s eyes. “Ummm…” Hell yeah he wanted a taste.  
"It tastes really good Nicko"  
"Yeah, i just bet it does" he rasped out  
"Oh my god please stop. I’m trying to eat here" Ty’s voice floated over and Garrett laughed out loud.   
"Well isn’t this just nice and cosy"   
The British accented voice did not sound pleased and Nick turned to see Liam standing in front of Ty, a scowl on a face.   
"Liam.."  
"Really Tyler? You’re on a date with him?" He jerked a thumb at Garrett . "Last i heard you too hated each other’s guts"   
Ty rolled his eyes “Liam cut with the dramatic bullshit ok this isn’t a date.”   
Liam’s gaze swept the four men. “Certainly seems like one to me. And if it looks like a date chances are it is a date.”   
"liam you are way off here. Besides, i don’t have to explain my movements to you so…"  
A loud beeping cut Ty off and Nick watched as Kelly looked down at his watch in shock “Uhhhh no es bueno” he said  
"What’s wrong?"   
"So according to this we got another kaiju coming through the breach."  
"What?! so soon?" Ty ignored Liam and jumped up to go over to Kelly.   
"Yeah we should probably go back to…."  
A loud roar caused goosebumps to raise all over Nick’s skin. The men looked at each other, eyes wide. And then the screaming began.


End file.
